Hitherto, there have been cooling apparatuses and air-conditioning apparatuses (hereinafter referred to as refrigeration air-conditioning apparatuses) including a water circuit and a refrigerant circuit (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In such an apparatus, a circuit that inputs a pump driving signal of a water circuit to a heat-source unit having a compressor and that does not operate the compressor when there is no input, so-called interlock circuit, has been often configured by hardware.